


The Senator and The Jedi

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: The Senator and The Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin is Anika, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: Anika knows staying in the order isn't what she is meant to do. But losing the person she truly loves isn't what she wants. Deciding on what's the best for her, she leaves everything she has once known for a whole knew adventure.





	1. Prologue: Wanting is Different from Needing

 

I look up to my master trying so hard to form words, but how can one say they are abandoning them because the universe has a bigger plan for them. For the past week, I have mulled over the words that lay behind my eyelids. This man has been there for me the best of eight years, we both have grown together in more ways than one, and for that, I am genuinely grateful.

My eyes wander away from him as they scan the gardens to see if anyone was listening or even looking at us. I hear a giggle from a group of younglings practicing basic combat skills with each other, but no other Jedi are around. My eyes go back to him memorizing him the angle of his cheekbone, the shape of his nose, the color of his lips that contrast with his ginger beard.

Without looking at me, his voice lifts to my ears. “Is there something on my face?” He jokes around sounding even more tired than he previously had let on, maybe he is just searching, he tends to do that sometimes. "But Anika, is there something going on that I should know about?"

Sighing I look out to the horizon, the Coursanti skyline glimmering as the sun begins to set way off in the distance. “No Master.” I mutter more to myself which causes him to look at me with his green eyes.

“There has to be something wrong young one. You have been sulking around the past couple of days.” He states matter of fact as I groan inwardly to myself, why did he have to know me so well.

“Just lost in thought is all. Nothing to worry about Master.”

He hums but drops the subject as a youngling misstep and falls onto the grassy patch they reside on causing another fit of laughter. I know I should tell him that I am going to leave the order, I have to tell him but how is the question. How am I going tell the person that has been there for me through everything that I am ultimately going to leave everything behind?

Before I can lose the nerve, I speak up. “Actually Master something is the matter that I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it, Anika?” He looks down to me with pure adoration and slight seriousness.

“I am thinking about leaving the order. No, I need to leave the order.” My voice seems to vibrate in the air as Obi-Wan stares down at me with a whole new leave of sadness that I never knew was imaginable.

“Why?” He asks concerned before speaking again. “Was I not a good teacher? I should have been there more for you, and I wasn't.” He begins to ramble off as I clutch his hand in mine before he can spiral too deep.

I look down at his hand in mine as something begins to build within me, something so foreign yet so delicious to the thought. “It has nothing to do with your teachings, Master. It has to do with my own thought and the will of the Force.” I sigh taking my hands away to unclip my lightsaber from its hilt. “I know Master Jinn had once said that I was to be the chosen one, the one to bring balance to the Force.” I begin to say finally meeting his eyes. “But maybe the Force has something bigger for me, something other than becoming a Jedi that everyone is trying to groom me for.” I whisper looking away from him with tears forming in my eyes.

“The Jedi can help you follow the will of the Force Anika.” He says concern in his voice making my chuckle ever so slightly.

“No, they can not Master. Part of me knew it was a bad idea coming to the temple, to take part in training to become a Jedi to begin with.” I look up at him before I continue. “But I was a slave being offered to get away, to have food and warmth. What slave wouldn't want that?”

There was a pause between us as we look at each other as if nothing mattered. We both have become the other half of each other. Thousands of hours of training and learning how the other moves, and why they move. Countless conversations between us, it's to the point that we know everything about each other. Obi-Wan is and will always be my best friend; he is my universe in every sense of the word. But for that, I must let it go.

“I have already talked to the council, Master.” I began as his head shot back up to look at me. “They told me I could go, but only with your permission.”

“Anika-” He began but cut off as our hand entwined yet again.

This only began within a month or two. Light caresses, lingered stares, nothing more and nothing less. We both know nothing can go further than that, yet I feel it across our bond he wishes that barrier wasn't there. The code always tended to do that to an individual that resides within the order.

“I know.” I whisper standing up from the bench with our hands still laced together as if letting go will be the death of me, or maybe him. “I will be gone by daybreak tomorrow.” I take a deep breath looking at my opposite hand that holds my lightsaber. Handing over the weapon I pull my hand away. “You truly were the best I could have ever wished for.” I murmur kissing his cheek.

Walking away from him was the worst thing that I have ever done. I have done many things in my life. I have seen many things that I wish I never saw. But doing this will be the hardest to overcome. But I know myself, and I trust in the Force to show me the way whether it is the best or worst case.

As I pack my few belongings, I can't help but feel a great sorrow within me almost making me turn back to him and beg for his forgiveness. But deep down I know I can't, deep down I know that I am meant for something more significant than the Jedi are willing to do. Grabbing a piece of paper I tell him how sorry I am, I tell him my true feelings for him and that they will never change. But most importantly I thank him for everything that he has done for me in those mere eight years that I have spent here.

And just like that I grab my bag and head out the door never turning back.


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

-Three years later-

I stand looking out at the Coursanti skyline as the chancellor drones on about how a system with a newly formed government can be unstable. That it is unwise not to join the Republic as soon as able. Then a weak reply came from the Minister making me sigh in aggravation. I knew this meeting wasn't going to be congratulations on winning our Revolution. This meeting was to try to talk us into the Republic so they can use our trade routes for their undisclosed purposes.

Looking at my reflection, I groan inwardly to myself as my eyes look at the dress my body wears. It is a relatively simple gown, maybe too simple for the people of the Senate. But it is a traditional dress of Tatooine, and it would make my mother happy that I am wearing it today. My hand automatically touch the small beadwork on the skirts remembering her sewing them on for me on my name day with a massive smile on her face. How times have changed so much since that little moment in time.

I am knocked out of my daydream as the appointed Minister asks the Chancellor on what it would exactly mean if we did join the Rubublic. With a relaxed manner as I rather choke him to death, the Chancellor begins to speak. That man has no idea what it was like to fight and win that war. That man has no idea how many died to fight for freedom for not only themselves but for their families.

“With all due respect Chancellor, I feel that joining the Republic will scare the citizens of the Toonie system into thinking that we are just signing away into another slave contract for most of the citizens were in fact slaves.” My voice carries out over to the men who sit on the lush red couches in the middle of the room.

“But joining the Republic will allow us to give an example to the outer rim planets that it is possible to win against their Owners.” Minister Lake points out as the Chancellor nods along in agreement.

Sighing I make my way to the men at a leisure pace as I begin to speak. “Minister Lake, I understand that you were born free?”

“Yes, I was.” He states looking at me with worry in written around him.

“Then you truly have no idea what it is like to be sold and forced to do something with the threat that if you don't do it you will be beaten or worse killed. Am I right?” I asked him sitting down next to him.

“Yes, Senator Skywalker.” He says ready to lose this fight.

“We will allow the people of the Toonie system to vote if we go into the Republic.” I say looking at the Chancellor with a small smirk forming on my lips as he glares at me.

He bids us farewell as we walk out into the grand halls of the Senate building with silence between us. The halls are close to empty except for a couple of senators discussing in hushed tones. Looking down to my feet I watch the dress kick out in front of me. The brown fabric reminds me of the sand back home.

“You know that was uncalled for Anika.” He says in my ear knocking me out of my trance.

Looking at him you would think him to be attractive, even smart for his age of only twenty-five years, just four years to my senior. But deep down you know he is just as stupid as the rest of them, it's a wonder he was able to live through the battles of Mos Espa. Or better yet get to become General and be elected Minister of the Toonie system. I, on the other hand, believe the people sent me to become Senator because of the sheer fact of his stupidity and arrogance to the reality of the most of that system needs someone like them fighting for them.

Sighing I move my hair behind my shoulder stopping to look at him. “What’s uncalled for is that you speak of democracy but yet not let our people vote for something that they should have a say in.”

“I only want to be part of the Republic because our people are starving. We need resources to start terraforming our planets so that we can sustain by ourselves and not worry about begging from others.” He states as we make our way to the lifts.

Pressing the button angrily I look at him. “But at the end of the day Minister, it’s the peoples choice on whether we do or not.” I argue as we step into the elevator.

“You Jedi are so keen on democracy.” He mutters which gets me even angrier.

“I am not a Jedi.”

“Are you sure? I thought only Jedi have those laser swords.” He points to my lightsaber that is hidden under my skirts of the dress. “We all know you left them to help us, but we all know you will never leave your ideals behind.”

But before I can say anything, the elevator stops allowing the doors to open as a single man enters. , but I know the figure from anywhere. I concentrate on the Force as Lake begins to ramble on more about how my upbringing and me being sent to the Jedi is why I am so soft on the people of the Toonie system. That I should give him more credit than I already am for the sheer fact that he got us that meeting and I had somehow ruined it from my stubborn behavior.

The faceless man turns his head just slightly not yet showing his face, but I can almost feel a smile in those shadows. Oh, how I want to push away that robe away from his face, to hug him and kiss him. But I stay still watching to see what he may do as Lake drones on that maybe the people can't have as much power as I would have hoped for in the beginning.

Looking away blushing I see Lakes beady eyes squint at as I cough looking to my feet in awkward attempt to distracted them both. I look back up to see Obi-Wan looking back to the doors as Lake begins to talk yet again.

“We need Republic forces to help with the economy as well Senator Skywalker. The only form of economic stance we have is bartering and what used to be the selling of slaves.” He points out so trying to overpass my ruling.

Turning my whole body to get a good look at him I speak. “Minister I know we need Republic forces to aid us into becoming a full-fledged government, but at the end of the day we must allow our people to vote for what they think is right.” Sighing I look back in front of me to see Obi-wan very intently listening to our conversation without it becoming known. “For so many years people have had no say over their own lives, and now they do. Let them have a voice.”

Just as I had said those words, the doors have opened signaling Lake and I to leave the metal cage. Looking behind me I finally see his face as he smiles showing how he has genuinely aged within the three short years. His hair now cut close to his head but still sporting the beard that he insisted on, even though it covers too much of his face. Tearing my eyes away we head to the hanger that has our shuttle awaits for us.

“Who was that?” Lake says in my ear as we both make our way down the landing range with so many other people coming and going.

“A friend from the Temple.” I say looking ahead to the port bustling with people trying to dismiss the inevitable conversation.

“By the way, you were looking at him as if he were a meal that you needed to devour. Surely it wasn't just mere friendship, maybe some Jedi on Jedi action.” He chuckles as I look up to him as he continues. "Wait Jedi are too prude to even get that far." He laughs as I swat my hand to his chest making him smile even more.

I should have known that he would be paying attention, for all his arrogance he was quite the observer, which ultimately made him an excellent spy during the war. “You have no idea what you are talking about Ashton.” I sigh combing my fingers through my curly hair as a small smile of my own crept on my face.

Just before we board, I feel a vibration within the Force making me feel dizzy, almost as if something terrible is going to happen. I look at Lake to see him smile as the first explosion went off nocking us to the ground. Just before I could take cover a second explosion rock the platform as I fall hard to the ground making everything go into a giant blur. I try to sit up as a pair of strong hands keep me still.

I first hear the screams. Screams of pure fear drilled into those who may have seen, felt or heard the explosion. My brain also comprehends the cries of pain of burnt skin or broken bones. I then hear my screams as a hand finds my side holding tightly as another yells orders.

My eyes adjust to the sight before me making me stare in disbelief as soldiers and medics come combing around making it look like a battlefield. Sitting up in pain I try to push the hands away from me. I need to fight the enemy, but I quickly fall back to the ground in a much gentler manner from before.

I then feel my body move and being placed on something soft. A voice speaks over me answering a question that I did not hear being asked. My own eyes begin to focus on the man that is over me. His face etched with worry as they rush to some unknown place. I know who he is, Obi-Wan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to attention that there were many different grammar problems throughout the chapter. So I have updated it fixing most of the issues. But if you do find more, please let me know. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two: The Pain of Silence

_His face is all I can see. The way his eye twinkle in the moonlight of my home planet, in a way that makes me want to stay in that moment forever. I know he must go the next day, that the council will be wondering where he is. But I still want to beg him to stay, to leave everything behind for me as selfish as that may sound._

_"Obi?" I murmur closing my arms around him burying my face into his back. The smell of him wraps around me like a glove on a hand making me feel warm and safe._

_"Yes, dear one." He sighs turning around to look at me making me feel even more naked than I already felt in the sheer nightgown._

_Looking at him I pause as his smile creeps upon his face as his hand comes to graze my soft cheek gently. Every argument I had thought of to make him stay dissipated as soon as his lips came down to my forehead with a feather like_ touch _. This is his life, his entire life being wrapped into one big bow. That life wasn't meant for me, it never was, but it is intended for him._

_"I love you." I smile as he gently kisses me on the lips, pulling back far too soon for my liking._

_"I love you too." He chuckles as I pull back just slightly to get a better look at him._

_"Please stay safe out there. This war is far to bad for my liking, and I have a horrible feeling that it's not going to end nicely." I whisper curling my body towards him stroking his beard ever so slightly._

_"I promise my love."_

"We had to put her in a medically induced coma Master Jedi. I don't see the reason why you are insisting so much." A snippy voice speaks over me in a hushed aggravated tone. "Now excuse me, sir, I have other patients to look after."

"Thank you." A deep man's voice filtered from across the room with no emotion but aggravation and calmness.

There was a pause. An awkward shuffle of clothing as the supposed Jedi I believe sits in a chair. I try to move, even if its a finger with no luck. So then I concentrate on the force, Chaotic. So something bigger happened during my time knocked out. The presence next to me feels familiar as if I am a young padawan again about to get a scolding. There was a sliding of doors then and a clanking of a small wooden cane.

"We should try to bring her back to the order; after all, she is the chosen one." The deep voice resonated over me as I felt a small rough hand touch my left one.

There was silence before the ancient voice spoke up. "Left for a reason, Anika did. Respect her decision; we must. Close ally in the Senate, she will."

"Are you so positive in her abilities Master?" The voice questioned making me angered at his blatant distrust for me even when I am no longer in the order.

"Mmmm, fuzzy her future still is. No longer fear she has." Master Yoda says clanking away from me. "Talk to the council we must. The protection she will have."

Then there was a sliding of a door making the room quiet once more. I try to open my eyes, but nothing happened — deep breath in, deep breath out. There is a vent in the corner or maybe an opened window. No definitely vent by the sounds it is making.

Three hundred and twenty-seven breaths later someone steps in with just the sound of old wheels on the tile. Maybe a nurse. She hums as she checks my vitals and probing my stomach which makes me groan out but yet no eyes being open. With a sigh, she brings the blanket back up to my mid chest allowing my arms to feel the fresh air.

"I know you can hear me, darling." Her smooth voice floats to me. _How?_ "There is tall drink water standing by the door but never coming in. If only you could see him right now. Almost all of the Nurses are drolling after him." She chuckles stepping away to type something on the computer. _It could be Obi-Wan._ "If it weren't for the fact that he is a Jedi, I would have him in a closet right now, if you know what I mean. Even then I might pull him in for a quick snog. They are just so mysterious; it's almost fascinating." _Definitely Obi-Wan. But Nurse you will have to get yourself in line with all the girls he has wooed over the years._ She pauses moving a cart away from me. "Now you hang in there Senator, just keep breathing." _Believe me, lady I am doing just that._ Then she is gone with an opening and a closing of a sliding door.

I feel my heart begin to race as the doors open again as an all too familiar presence comes in tagging along what feels like a younger one that is just as calming as the first. I sense Obi-Wan on edge as he sits down in I presume seat next to me. The younger one goes off towards the side of the room by the vent that keeps blowing out the fake air. Waves of calmness come off of the young one as her small voice speaks up.

"Master I know this isn't my place to say anything, but who is she?" Her voice grows smaller as a sigh comes out of Obi-Wan's lips.

"She was a dear friend of mine Ahsoka. She left so sudden I never truly got to say goodbye." He sounds so much older and wiser; maybe it has to do with the war that is raging across our galaxy. "Ahsoka can you please go to the temple and study for the next assignment, I will be there in just a moment."

"But Mas-" She begins but quickly cut off.

"Now Ahsoka."

_You didn't need to be so harsh on her; she is just curious after all Obi-Wan. Don't you remember when I was just like her?_

A shuffle and confusion were flowing into the force as she left the room in silence allowing Obi-Wan to take a deep breath. He sat in silence for a moment then let out a deep heart-achingly sigh. All of a sudden I feel his hand take mine gently rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. The room becomes quiet except for the beeping of the monitors and his and I's breath.

"It's been so long, Anika." He begins sounding more like a regular human other than a Jedi Master. "You look older, but I guess that's what war does to a person at a young age." Sighing I feel his hand push hair away from my face. "If only we had met again in different circumstances."

_But we have both seen so much, that we are no longer the same people we once have been when I left the order._

My mind goes into a whirlwind as he holds my hand as silence upon us like the night so long ago. There is nothing more I want than to wake up, to hug him and never let go. To tell him of the grief, of the victory and happiness in which I had felt the past three years. But here I am stuck in another prison with no escape, no way to become happy as I once was. His hand stays on my cheek for a moment and is quickly yanked away when doors open again. Another Force Sensitive, but more trained than Ahsoka. Maybe a newly appointed Jedi Knight.

"Master Kenobi the council has been trying to contact you." The young man says in between breaths. "You are requested to come before the council."

"Very well." There was a shuffle of clothing and closing of a door leaving me in silence.

I try to concentrate yet again to move my body, to open my eyes to see the harsh light above me. My eyes continue to blink trying to get used to the harsh light above me. Pulling my hand up to my face I feel the plastic tubing giving me oxygen. Looking to my right, I see the horizon as the sun begins to set upon the Courstani skyline.

"Good to see that you are up Senator." A woman with dark red hair and kind eyes says walking into my room.

"What happened?" I cough out holding my throat in pain as she sits down on the left side of my bed.

"There were three bombs planted on the shuttle hangar, two went off and the Jedi stopped the third, or the entire landing platform would have crumbled." She mutters something under her breath looking at her holo-pad. "You have just a couple bruises, thanks to that Jedi Master that has barely left that waiting room." She laughs looking back up to meet my eyes. "You are cleared to leave anytime."

Just before she steps out the door, I speak up. "What of Minister Lake?"


	4. Chapter Three: Acceptance

Blink.

 

Twenty four hours since I woke up.

 

Blink.

 

Hands rest in my lap. My head is throbbing. I take a deep breath in, my chest burns.

 

Blink.

 

My feet carry me back to the Senate building. Soldiers in white armor with blue strips escort me on direct orders from the Senate and the Jedi Council for my supposed safety.

 

Blink.

 

A gentle hug from the Chancellor as he says his fake condolences.

 

Blink.

 

A cup of tea is set into my hands as the Chancellor looks at me with a fake sad smile. He knows it was the Separatists. Better yet he most likely gave the order, to kill so many. To kill the only thing that is a reminder of my Late husband.

 

Blink.

 

"Anika, I understand this is a trying time for you. You are just freshly out of war only to step into another." Palpatine says placing a hand over mine as a form of pity.

 

My eyes find his trying to see if he is actually genuine with his words or to see if he can sweet talk me into confiding in him. Looking away I take a sip of the now cold tea. It's too bitter for my liking but it’s the only thing that's keeping me from strangling him on the spot. Not yet Anika. I chide to myself as I force a smile looking at him.

 

"I will have to admit I didn't expect this as a welcome back home." I laugh lightly, okay sarcasm I can do. "But this only proves that maybe my planet should join the Republic, as much as I dislike the idea being I prefer being an Independent system." Gain his trust, you must Yoda said only three hours prior.

 

Nodding in understandment. "I understand the late Minister Ashton Lake was from the Independent system of Mandalore. It is shocking that he would want the Toonie system to be in the Republic instead of say being an Independent."

 

"He was always the unpredictable, but a good man." So much like his brother. Smile, but not too much.

 

"I understand that he is a cousin of the Duchess of Mandalore." He speaks up as I take yet another sip of the tea trying not to grimace.

 

"Yes, he was." I look over at him confused. Then it suddenly dawned on me, he wants Mandalore in the Republic. "Why do you ask?" Playing stupid is also a good play. That way he will never know or at least know what I know and have seen courtesy to the Force. 

 

There was a pause between us. Its as if the Force is calculating what the next move should be. Then there was a knock at the grand office doors as a twi'lek girl comes in, no older than I, maybe a secretary of his.

 

"Lady Mazu what is the matter?" The Chancellor stands up in a hurry as I follow quickly behind in respect.

 

"Sorry, sir I interrupted your meeting. I did try to call you." She shuffles a little as though in nervous habit. "But the Jedi are here and are getting slightly impatient." She stammers out not meeting his eye. She is most certainly new to this world of government.

 

"It's quite alright dear, please allow them in." He smiles kinder at her, maybe in politeness for me rather than her.

 

The next moment feels like a lifetime. I personally would have preferred to never see a Jedi again if I could help it, especially one particular Jedi for all he brings is regret. Four of them walk in. First Yoda, as old as he is, smiles up at me walking his small wooden cane. Feeling instantly calmer knowing he is understanding of my own inner turmoil. Second, Mace Windu who also brings peace of mind even though I would never admit it to his face. Lastly, the very face that is seared into my memory, Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

 

He smiles at me as I try to regain my composure at the sight of him. He has cut his hair closer to his head which makes him look more older and wiser yet young all the same. The way he holds himself is more rigid more composed since the last time I have seen him. But if everything that I have been hearing is right, it's most likely because it is out of habit.

 

"Master Jedi, it's nice to see you once more. Though I do wish it was under different circumstances." I lightly bow to the three men and the young Togruta girl who is standing a few steps behind.

 

"The sight of you brings happiness to my heart." Yoda says sitting in between Mace and Obi-Wan.

 

"Now back to the discussion." Palpatine begins as he sits next to me on the red couches. "We understand that you must escort Minister Lake's body to Mandalore where he will be laid to rest."

 

Pause. I know what he is implying, and I'd be damned if I allow a Jedi escort, some things need to be private. "With all due respect Chancellor, but I know what you are trying to get at here. I will have to decline a Jedi escort for they are sure to busy with the war."

 

"We will have to forget your declination Skywalker." Windu's voice speaks in his normal grave tone. "We have intel that the bombing was directed at you and Minister Lake, and now they are after the Duchess. I do believe it will give us peace of mind if you bring a Jedi with you for good measure, not for your safety but of the Duchess as well."

 

"Plus you will need someone to help with the negotiations." Obi-Wan finally speaks looking at me with the look of just go with it.

 

I know I should just sit back and allow this to happen, that I should play along to the game as Yoda had put it in the hospital this morning in the secrecy of the Force. But I know deep down I need to fight, to be stubborn in my beliefs. Taking a deep breath, I wish that I have never severed the bond between Obi-Wan and I. Just the reassurance that I could still feel him in the back of my mind and ask him what I should actually do.

 

_ I look up to him, my Master with awestruck eyes as he shows me the key forms of the first form of combat, Shii-Cho. His hair just slightly grown out and slight stubble on his chin. He moves his own lightsaber in defense as if blaster bolts are coming his way. I look down to my training saber feeling the hum and the song of the crystal. I wonder what my crystal would sound like. Will it have the song of the desert or will it have the song of freedom. I look up just in time for him to stop and start his small lecture. _

 

_ "Defense is key my dear one; Offense is always last resort Anika." He says moving off the old worn matt as I take his place. _

 

_ "But why?" I question him as he wipes the sweat off his face with a smile at my never-ending questions. _

 

_ Watching him form a simple answer is like watching the rain fall from the clouds above you. It's small and simple in clouds, but it could be devastating once it falls if not properly controlled. It's only been a year since I had stepped foot in the Temple with the rumor already going around that I am the supposed Chosen One. Because of that, I don't have many friends if any. He steps up next to me placing a hand on my shoulder in the gentlest manner, it still is a lot to get used to from the near constant abuse from the slavers on Tatooine.  _

 

_ "You will know once you have allowed your being to the force." He says as he brings the wooden stick to my back forcing me to be straight. "Please do keep your back straight. Less likely to get injured." He says as an afterthought. _

 

_ "How do you do that?" I question him again as I turn on the ancient lightsaber showing a green hue in its a mighty form. I move my body into the first formation, feeling every part of my being begins to sing.  _

 

_ "To be free, to be honest with yourself no matter how bad the situation is." He says with a distant voice. _

 

Leaning back into the couch forgetting all manners at that point. "I am thankful for all of your help Masters, and if you do insist, then I can't truly stop you." Look at the Chancellor, make an empty promise of bringing Mandalore into the Republic. "I can already tell you that Duchess Satine will reject allowing Mandalore into the Republic, for they hold Democracy and freedom very high in any regard. But I will discuss with her." Tell her I need her forces to help Tatooine.

 

"Thank you so much, Senator." He smiles taking my hand as a form of friendship. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. But all the same, I feel like I am going to throw up.

 

Standing up as everyone follows suit. "No thank you for your hospitality." Smile. I need to get out of this room now. "I shall be going, I do wish to oversee the preparation of my ship for travel. For good measure." My voice wobbles. Obi-Wan's eyes find mine for a moment before I make my way through the office.

 

I move slowly out of the doors until I am out of sight. I pick up my skirts and start to run. Down the stairs and out into the warm sun. I run until I can't breathe anymore. What did I just get myself into?

  
  



	5. Chapter Four: Dread

Standing on the platform brings me back to when I first came here, and why I came to this small planet in the first place. At the mere age of only nine, I was already swallowed into the game of politics, swallowed into the world of the Force. Now I am leaving as a Senator of a newly freed planet of Tatooine, a person who has seen and done things that she wishes she hasn't.

 

I watch my few servants rush on board leaving me to breathe in the smog of the city around us. I allow my eyes to watch the speeders zoom above me allowing me to feel at home here for the first time since I had left only a couple of years ago. Part of me wishes I could stay, to disappear from every Title that had been thrust upon me. To leave behind the past of the Jedi and to coward away from the Title of Senator. But I have someone counting on me to come back home, to keep safe no matter the situation at hand.

 

I must have been so lost in thought I didn't hear the timid servant I believe to be named Penny approach. She is a small girl, but as vibrant as the village people on Tatooine tended to be no matter the situation. Her freckles span across the bridge of her nose as her dark hair is pinned to the back. She is what should have been the face of our planet, not me.

 

“Ma'am you should board, they are almost done checking on the operations.” She smiles even wider, most likely excited to see the Dome cities of Mandalore. Which really aren't that special, and most likely what Tatooine will do in the near future for our bigger cities.

 

Scrunching my face I cross my arms around my chest. “And of the Jedi?” Hopefully, they decided not to come after all. Hopefully, Yoda came to his senses and called this parade off before it went on to embarrass us both.

 

Laughing she guides me to the sleek Nabooian ship that was gifted to us as a form of friendship from Naboo. Plus they have been very kind with the aid of vaccination, food, and water for those less fortunate, so there really isn't any room to complain. Also, it happens to be the newest model that had come out, which isn't a big deal I mainly have to tell myself as I look at the engine room mournfully. 

 

“They have been here for hours, you were actually late ma'am.” Her voice practically sings as the ramp comes up behind us, sealing us away from the outside world.

 

“Of course they were.” I mutter as she brings me to the small sitting area that so happens to be right next to the pilot room where whoever was assigned to come.

 

“You really don't like the Jedi.” Shama lightly says as she sews her wedding lace. Another of my servant that I don't need, but know I do deep down.

 

_ “Its tradition Anika-” Mother thrust the lace in my hands as I try to leave the small living area. “-, it’s a story of our family. Even if it is a couple of stitches, besides you will need to pass it down to your daughter someday.” She smiles slyly patting my shoulder. _

 

_ Looking at the object in my hands I almost screamed, not in terror but at the sudden realization in which I was doing. I should tell my mother that I know I can't have kids, that my body has rebelled against me, but evidently I can't bring myself to do so. Yana would be able to help, he was always good with talking to people. He reminds me so much of Obi-Wan it almost hurts.  _

 

_ “Mother I just don't have the time, I have to go to Mos Espa and talk to the Commander. Then I have to touch base with Ashton to make sure he isn't ruining the entire plan that Yana and I have made.” My voice almost pushes back as my hands try to pass the old lace back to her. _

 

_ “You will make time, now sit. It won't take more than a couple of hours to do.” She says sternly making me sit when she finally sees my turmoil. “What's the matter?” she says all of a sudden worried. _

 

_ My eyes looked into hers, chocolate brown, home. “It’s all so unreal mother. It's just I was taught since a child that I will never have this. If by some miracle I did, it would either be forced as a slave or forbidden by the Order.”  _

 

Changing the subject as I take off my cream colored cloak off. “So when is the wedding?”

 

“As soon as the Sons fall closer to the horizon.” She sighs stitching one stitch before looking back at me with her stark hazel eyes accusingly. “You are trying to change the subject.”

 

Raising my hands in defeat I sit down in the comfortable chair next to a window. We are now officially in the outer atmosphere, meaning eight hours away from Mandalore. “I don't hate the Jedi, they actually freed me from slavery and later on my mother.” Pausing as I look out to the now streaking stars of hyperspace. “I owe them my life, ten times over.”

 

Before Shama could say anything Penny pipes in. “Did you know that one with the orange hair? I have never seen that color on a human before.” She giggles sitting cross-legged on the floor starting to fix a hem on one of my dresses.

 

Sighing I look back out the window. “Yes I did, he was my Mentor in the Order.”

 

The room grows quiet as they begin to concentrate more on their work than the discussion, which I appreciate more than one can know. Unhooking my lightsaber from the belt to inspect it I suddenly find myself growing more tired by the passing minute. Everything starts to go out of focus. Putting it back on my belt I stand up and go out into the hallway. Maybe some rest will do me good. Going down the hall I find myself thinking back to one of the first and last time I was on a Naboo ship.

 

_ “Where is Master Qui-Gon?” I ask the sad man that also seemed to be a Jedi.  _

 

_ “He is with the Force now young one.” He murmurs helping me tie my belt around my waist that resemble his.  _

 

_    Looking at him you would think that he is to be a serious man, a man without any emotion. A lot of men were like that at home, especially when they had to much drink. But if you look closely you can tell he is just lonely and sad. Mother had always told me to stay out of people's business but times like this I know I shouldn't. That's why I throw my arms around his neck catching him off guard at the sudden outburst. _

 

_ “Um, youngling you can stop hugging me now.” He says trying to pull me away with little effort as if to not hurt me. _

 

_ Holding on tighter. “You are sad. When I am sad a hug makes me feel better.” _

 

_    He blows air out allowing this moment as he hugs me back. If Master Qui-Gon knew him then I should trust him. He is the only link I have to become someone great, someone that can save all of the slaves. _

 

_ Pulling away he smiles. “Maybe never talk of this young one. The Jedi don't like attachment, but one thing the Jedi do have is compassion.” He pauses going to braid a section of my hair just behind my right ear. “That I can tell I will never have to teach you.” _

 

_ “What's going to happen to me?” I ask him as he falls to his knees to look at me better. “Am I going to become a Jedi just like you?” _

 

_ “That I can promise you. I will train you to become a Jedi, you have my word.” He smiles again tying my hair into a small bun like my mother had worn, with the braid falling just down my shoulder.  _

 

Shaking my head I stumble into the sleeping quarters trying to put him out of my mind for one damn minute. Part of me wants to scream to the Force, to make me forget about him or just to keep him out of my life. It not like I can have him in the way I would want anyway, it's essentially pure torture from the universe itself. I know Yana would want me to move on, not for my sake but for our daughter's sake. She needs a father, someone to be there for her when I know I can't.

 

Sitting on the bunk I gently take my shoes off before I even notice I am not alone in this room. Looking up I see the man himself sitting cross-legged on the floor in perfect posture and very deep in meditation. I watch him for a moment in envy, wishing that even now that I can hold in a meditative state for longer than a few moments. The last time I got past that threshold, I left the Jedi.

 

Standing up as quietly as I can, I try to make my way out of the room before his voice stops me. “Hello Anika, it's nice to see you in one piece.”

 

“And how many times did you get burned? How many broken bones, old man?” I laugh as he smiles opening his eyes to show his green irises.

 

“Not nearly as much as you, I am afraid.” He laughs as I go against every instinct I have and hug him.

 

As my arms go around his neck his arm automatically wrap around my waist in the most forcefully, and utterly human way. I allow myself to breathe the first time I heard of Ashton’s death. My face goes into his shoulder as a form of comfort, as to feel the feeling of home once more. Breathing him I smell that fresh smell of the Temples laundry detergent, tea and something only Obi-Wan. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know that he can't be allowed this. But oh does it feel so good to be in this moment.

 

“I missed you so much Mas- Obi-Wan.” I laugh correcting myself pulling away from him. “I was worried sick that the Separatist had gotten you at Geonosis. But I was so busy with my own Civil War that I couldn't let myself think of that.”

 

Sighing he just looks down at me with so much sorrow that it almost over clouds me. “I didn't perish but so many of us did. Over a hundred Jedi died that day if it weren't for the clones we all would have died.”

 

“I'm so sorry.”

 

“For what Anika?” His voice becomes muffled as he kisses the top of my head making me dread every word may have thought but could never say.

 

My mind automatically thinks of the day in which I broke our bond that had gone way past a simple training bond. That once was a bright gold in the back of my mind, now a simple black hole of nothing. Yes, I will admit I do feel small fragments, almost a whisper echoing in my mind. Those allowed me sanity in the tough times, in the times in which I thought there was no going back. 

 

Pulling away I sigh dragging my hand through my hair as the short curls fall upon my shoulders defiantly. “For everything.”

 

Before he can respond Shama comes through the door, not noticing the emotion in the room. “M’lady we are almost there.”

 

“Very well, I will meet you in the quarters,” I say over my shoulder not taking my eyes off of Obi-Wan. “It was nice to see you once again Master Jedi.” I allow my feet to carry me away as my mind goes into a haze of what is and what could have been.

  
  



	6. Chapter Five: Past = Present

I had always hated desert planets.

The sand always had a way of getting into places that were not seen by the light of day. It always stuck to your skin even when you did brush it off more would always come to replace. Then there is the sun, always too hot making you sweat through your clothing or not excitant making you shiver down to your core. Mandalore was the one that will forever be on top of the most hated planet list. For many different reasons.

Taking the hood off carefully to not disturb my pinned curls I step onto the hoverboard followed by my Handmaidens, Obi-Wan, and his Padawan. The ride to the palace was a relatively quiet one save for a couple questions from the quiet and reserved Torganta girl. The city grows denser the further we travel into the core where the palace sits among the rest of the buildings. With a soft stop in front of the doors, we all climb off as the doors wisp open to show a short hallway. Before I know it, we are all in the Throne Room facing the Duchess of Mandalore.

“Satine ner bare bur’ya.” **_Satine my dear friend._** I smile speaking in her home language as she steps away from her Throne gliding to me in perfect posture.

“Anika rie bid jate at ret', ba'hak Ni narir vercopa ibic cuyir shi a jiviya bal va a kadtaniyai aka.” **_Anika, it’s so good to see you, though I do wish it was just a visit and not a diplomatic mission._** Her voice flows in elegance as she goes to hugs me gently. “But I did miss you terribly.” She pulls away smiling. “How is the little one? She is a year old, yeah?”

“Astella is doing good, she is walking now believe it or not.” I laugh thinking of my daughter and her chubby legs as they wobbled.

“She has the spirit of her father.” She smiles sadly. “Please let's discuss why you are here in the first place.” She motions to the small sitting area as I turn to Obi-wan who looks more confused than anything. “Master Kenobi I would like to speak to the Duchess in privacy, I do believe we all are in good hands.” I smile placing my hand on his arm as I motion to all the guards that surround us. “Besides you can talk to her Head of Guards and discuss the details for tonight.”

Narrowing his eyes as if knowing I am full of banthashit he nods his head. “Very well, I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way Kenobi.” I laugh moving away from him to Satine who ultimately has a knowing smile that drives me insane.

Sitting down on the soft couch I take a deep breath to calm every anxiety that has been building up since the last time I have sat here in this very spot. My eyes find her as she begins to pour tea as she did a year and a half ago. She turns around carrying the tray to the small table separating us finally taking a seat herself.

“I know this must be hard for you Anika, sitting here. But at least it is under different circumstances to the very least.” She says blowing the steam away from the hot tea.

_He looks like he is just sleeping, just so happens to be on a bed of wood. My breath shudders as they call me forward, as his wife I need to release him to the Mother. I wipe away the tears as my eyes scan over his ashen skin. I was supposed to be the one to die, I am nothing. He was everything, he was supposed to become something great. It's my fault that he is dead._

_“Jee_ peee _bu_ dobyen _see Yana Kryze_ cahcata uba _bai_ bolla _don bu_ nohcala _see Dobana. Jee_ cahcata uba _bai doth_ vehpobaa _cay cog_ an nohcala _dee Henaa_ che ua _doth tee_ baneca _.” **I as the wife of Yana Kryze allow you to go into the warmth of Eden. I allow you to be surrounded by peace and warmth of the Mother for she is our soul.** My voice echoes in the small room of family, those who are left at least. “It should have been me Yana,” I whisper aloud as I place my hands on his cold cheek. “It should have been me.” I cry louder as my mother pulls me back._

_Within that moment his is set ablaze, everything that he was is now gone. Like the summer wind._

“I do not try to dwell on those dark days Satine.” I take a sip of the spiked tea with a smile. “But I do try to celebrate his memory, in any way I could.”

Raising her eyebrows she looks at me stunned. “Is that why you took the position of Senator?”

Sitting back into the couch I think on my answer. That is half of why I had taken the position, plus they had no one else skilled enough for the job. There is also the other dreadful thing at hand. “You can say that.” I smile sipping the tea as she sighs out in aggravation.

“You were definitely trained by Jedi, you can never say a straight answer.”

“I'm sorry Satine.” I laugh placing the half-empty cup onto the table. “But I am here for a reason in which I would like to discuss.”

“Very well, go on.” she motions with her hand as if to invite me in.

“I was sent here to first try to persuade you into joining the Republic.” I smile as she narrows her eyes at me. “Which I won't force you to do of course.” I add in as she sighs in relief.

She brings the cup to her lips as if to stall for more time to think on what to do next in our small predicament. I know I have to tell her about why I became part of the Republic, that I must tell her to tell the others that haven't been sucked into this forsaken War. Her eyes flicker from the ornate carpet at our feet to the windows behind me.

“At least I can trust someone that is still competent in the Senate. There are very few in the Senate that I hold at such high esteem.” Her voice flitters out somberly.

Not paying attention to my mouth a jumble of words spills out of my mouth. “But I was.” As her head snaps back up in confusion. “There was an attempt on my life, just some bruising. But because of that, I had to agree to join the Republic.”

“Is that how Ashton died?” She asks looking serious as she shifts in her seat.

“Yes, I had sensed something in the Force and had tried to push him away but when the second blast hit.” I lower my eyes as the memory plays out before me. The screams still echo my ears as smoke fills my lungs.

“Was he returned to Tatooine?”

“Yes, his wife and children received him just as we landed. From what Yana had told me his parents were executed?” My eyes follow her as she looks out to her city.

“Yes during the war I am afraid.” She says soberly before she is looking me in the eye. “You want something from me, don't you?”

“Yes, I just hate asking you for something more since the help during the war.” I sigh tracing the details on my dress. Looking back up to meet eye to eye I speak again. “I am afraid for my planet, that me entering us into the Republic opened us up to full-on attack and invasion. Since we already have a standing Treaty before the Republic this isn't technically illegal, that is to ask for help.” I ask her as she narrows her eyes as she puts thought to her words.

“I will have to talk to my Council.” She finally says standing up from the small couch with me following after her. “If you will excuse me.” she walks away leaving me alone to my own thoughts.

I hoped I had done the right thing by asking of this. I know I will need to protect my people and if that means bringing in outside help then so be it. Still standing I grab what's left of my drink and tip the rest of the contents down my throat. I allow the warm feeling rest in my limbs making me feel calmer on impact. Looking down to my comlink I know I still have a few hours to kill before the banquet. So I allow my feet to carry me to the small garden she has off to the side of the throne room.

Swallowing I step out into the cool air and marvel at the beauty of the city around me in quiet. I move through the garden feeling the soft petals of flowers I don't have a name to as their beautiful colors clash to the scene around them. Part of myself thinks on how Obi-Wan would know the names to them, he probably has the holo still in his bedroom about every plant species in the galaxy. Leaning down to smell the flower I hear small cough behind me making me stand up quickly in fright.

“Dear lord Obi-Wan, you scared the living force out of me.” I practically shriek covering my heart as he laughs.

“Sorry, I had forgotten how easily startled you can get. But I do have some new news to share with you about the imminent attack on the Duchess.” He says looking more serious as he folds his arms around his chest.

“Yes, what is it?” I ask him taking a step closer clasping my hands in front of me.

“I have gotten intel that the attacker is in her group of advisers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there might be some grammar errors throughout this chapter. I just have personally have been in a writer's block and wanted to power through this and get this up for you guys. Again I am sorry and it will be fixed as soon as able. Thank you.  
> p.s.  
> If there was an error in the languages please let me know so I can fix that as well. <3


	7. Chapter Six: Confession

Grabbing the white dress from the hook I throw the other over the divider. “So Ahsoka will stay with me and the Duchess as you go gather more evidence on who it could be?” I ask poking my head out from behind the dressing curtain to see him looking lost sitting awkwardly on the large bed in the center of the even bigger room.

“Yes, which hopefully won't take as long as we all think it will.” He sighs looking away as I finally stepping out from behind the curtain with my hands already in my hair trying to fix the unruly curls.

“Good because I am starving.” I laugh as I gave up grabbing for the red lipstick as Penny fixes up my hair awkwardly trying not to stare at Obi-Wan.

“When are you not?” He laughs along with with me and as if on cue my stomach rumbles. 

I smile at him through my mirror as Penny finishes pinning the last curl to my head in silence. Standing up I walk past him to Shama as she helps me put my heels as I bend down to help her buckle to heel I catch him staring at me in a way he has never looked at me before. Part of me knows I can't live in this fantasy that he could have possibly shared the same emotions that I had once felt. 

Standing up straight I look to Shama as she smiles a knowing smile while walking away. Sighing I walk out of the room as Obi-Wan holds the door for me which sends my stomach lurching into a frenzy. I try not to look him in the eye as I mutter a quick thank you but my eyes found him nevertheless. The green eyes always had a way of showing all truth, all wisdom he had hidden inside. I thought I had gotten over this, that this was a stupid teenage crush that any normal Padawan had on her Master. Pulling my eyes away from his I see Ahsoka waiting patiently in the hallway.

“Master, Master Windu wanted to speak with you.” She smiles walking next to him as we make our way down the hallway.

“Very well, excuse me.” He bows walking down the opposite way from us.

Looking down at her we continue to the dinning way she goes on about the details of the mission. Almost as if she is reciting to herself more to me as she goes on about each detail Obi-Wan must have told her before finding me in the garden. She then looks up to me with a smile and questioning eyes.

“So Master Kenobi had told me you were a Jedi and that once upon a time he trained you as well.” She began saying as we turn into an even more grand hall than the one before.

“All is true young padawan, but I do feel a but coming along.” I smile sadly as she looks ahead of us.

“But you aren't protecting yourself, you don't feel like you are one of the most if not the most powerful Force users.” She says looking back up to me with some sadness. “What happened?”

“I rejected the Force.” I sigh as we stop in front of the ornate dining hall doors. “Something horrible had happened and well I never wanted it to happen again, so I closed the doors and became a Senator.” I smiled opening up the doors to see the Duchess and her Senators and Representatives already seated. “I am so sorry for being late Duchess, I got carried up with some issues at home.” I smile as Ahsoka looks at me confused as I glide to the only empty seat next to her.

Her eyes narrowed as she sighs talking to the dark-skinned Senator with a refined voice and elegant posture. I look at the rest as they seem so unknowingly to the attack except for one who looks nervous. Maybe that’s just how he is normally, but yet something screams in the back of my mind that it is him. 

“So Tal how have you been?” I smile at him as he laughs taking a sip of his wine.

“I have been doing well Anika, How are you?” He weaves around the conversation elegantly.

“Oh, you know, trying to keep my planet free all the while raising a child. It can be hard but at the end of the day so worth the struggle.” I smiled kindly drinking some of my wine trying to make myself look casual searching the room.

My eyes wander down to look at the lace on my dress trying to comprehend every thought that is weaving in my mind. Times like this I wish I was still one with the Force or still an avid practitioner. Taking a deep breath I look up to see Ahsoka looking at me curiously and worried, almost as if she saw something. Before I can open my mouth the door opens revealing a giant Spider Droid. 

Almost in an instant, Ahsoka is standing in front of it with her two lightsabers and I pointing my deactivator at it. All of a sudden tiny spider droids come falling out of the bigger one as we try to stop them from attacking the Senators and the Duchess.

“Do you always have a deactivator?” She laughs as we go back to back.

“Of course, how else am I to protect myself.” I laugh as we get them all except one, the mother.

“You were carrying a lightsaber.” She whispers to me as I look down at her.

“I only wear that when I by myself.” I smile as the droid starts walking towards us. 

Ahsoka stands in front of me and the rest about the pounce when I see Obi-Wan stabs it in the eye with his saber. Powering it down he looks at us with a stern face of a Jedi Master as he jumps down the dead droids.

“What happened?” He asks Ahsoka as she begins to go in the description of the events. As those two got distracted and the other discussing if they should continue dinner when Tal grabs me pointing a blaster to my head. 

“Will you all just shut up?” He nearly roars as all the Senators and the Duchess included gasps in surprise. Tightening his arm around my neck we begin to walk backward out of the dining hall. “If you follow us, she will be dead.” And then the doors slam shut in front of us. He then makes a point in blasting the control panel before speaking to me.“You will do exactly as I say or your child will be killed. At this moment assassins are circling your home on Tatooine.” and to prove it he brought out a holo of my mother watching my daughter play in the sand.

Looking up to him with anger boiling just beneath my skin I mutter. “What do you need me to do?” 

Grabbing my arm in a vise grip he drags me down the long hallway until we get to the security room. All the guards look at us in confusion before he guns them down and pushes me in front of him.

“You didn't need to do that!” I nearly scream at him as he shrugs walking to the doorway. “They were innocents, they were just doing their job.”

“Casualties of War, you of all people know that Anika.” He laughs walking back in the room and stands in front of me grabbing my chin. “I need you to override the system to open all the doors to the city.”

“Why?” I question as he slaps me across the face making me fall onto the ground covered in blood.

“You don't get to ask questions here, Slave.” He laughs walking out of the room leaving me kneeling in blood.

Pushing down all of my anger and pain I try to think about what I should do at the moment now, knowing he is possibly working for Hutt. Very few people know of my past and those people are either dead or family. Looking up to the control panel I try to understand it the wiring and what model it is. Pressing the buttons to open the controlled doorways I send a single to stand at the ready.

As he comes back into the room I am just finished. Grabbing my arm again I am being pulled down another hallway, towards Satine's privet cruiser. As he pushes the button to open the doorway Obi-Wan is standing there waiting.

“Obi!” I exclaim as Tal wraps his arm around me pointing the blaster at my head again making Obi-Wan opened his eyes wide then narrowing them.

“Get away Jedi or she will be dead.” He yells as Obi-Wan turns on his saber. “Or worse. I think Hutt would love to have her back in his folds.” As looks down at me with a sadistic look. “I bet she will be worth a pretty penny for her beauty.”

“Release her Tal, you don't want to do this.” He tries to negotiate with him.

“Like she is any better.” Tal laughs circling so that our backs are to the cruiser. “You have no idea what she has done since the time she left your precious Order.” He laughs starting to walk up the ramp. “Any last words before you will never see him again.” He whispers in my ear.

Gasping hold down on his arm I look Obi-Wan in the eye. “I have always cared for you Obi, you have and will forever be my greatest attachment.” I eyed him then hoping he will say something back, anything.

“Anika.” He says my name like a prayer looking down to his boots then back up to me as if searching. “Fine, have you given the word I would have left the Order.”

Trying to choke back the emotions Tal is distracted enough blabbering on how this is disgusting I elbow him in the gut and throw him over onto his back all the while grabbing his gun. Breathing heavy I watch as he smiles looking up at me and then back to Obi-Wan.

“Should I tell him then?” He asks with a smirk as if knowing all of my secrets.

“Tell him what?” I scream as Rex and Ahsoka come running in.

“What you have done.” He laughs as he is being pulled away by Rex, leaving us alone in the hangar.

Looking at Obi-Wan I know we should discuss what has been said but neither of us makes a move. He looks at me with confusion and something else. Something I just can't quite place. He takes a step at the same time as I do, almost as if we had never lost our sync that we had trained so long to build. Before I can speak Shama comes running in and wrap her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.

“When I heard you were taken as a hostage I was worried sick. Are you okay?” She asks pulling away to search for any injuries.

Laughing off the nerves and never breaking eye contact I reply to her. “I am okay Shama, no need to worry.”


End file.
